User talk:TR1CKY TPR
Hi TR1CKY TPR -- we are excited to have Team Fortress Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. * Logo ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. This will replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" thing with your image. * Another user called Kirkburn also has some valuable tips for newly starting wikis. You can check them out here. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The next one is going to take place this coming Sunday, October 21th. The time will be: :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 14:03, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi, i've edited a few pages, will be putting as much info as I can up over the next few days, If you need any help with the administration, please consider making me a sysop - I edit a few wiki's and like to keep them looking professional PrivateSniper 19:55, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Hey Are you still on Wikia? Darkman 4 01:02, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I am now. I lost the link to this place, i apologise, thanks formreminding me. What so you need? TR1CKY TPR 19:26, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm requesting to become an admin on this wiki. I've done a lot of work on it (In fact, I have made more than half of the pages on this wiki). Admin access would be useful for getting this wiki in the direction I want it to go in. Darkman 4 00:39, 9 May 2009 (UTC) You have done quite a bit of work here, it's a lot better than i left it. How do i give you admin rights though? TR1CKY TPR 12:17, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : Go to . Darkman 4 16:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Done. TR1CKY TPR 12:18, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Darkman 4 19:52, 11 May 2009 (UTC)